


【小龙般若】Whiskey and morphine

by AGANkkk



Category: TOKENRANBU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGANkkk/pseuds/AGANkkk





	【小龙般若】Whiskey and morphine

1  
即使是在这个酒吧工作了近两年，大般若长光也向来对舞台上的跑场歌手不甚关注。这天，他原以为仍是公式化的夜晚----挽着酒红色衬衫的袖子，为客人递出酒杯时带着恰到好处的笑容，顺便礼貌委婉地回绝一些年轻姑娘的大胆请求----直到他往舞台上看了一眼。

不出一个多月，歌手换了不少，大多是冷淡风，而今天才来的新人耀眼得有些过分。年轻人的金发即使挽着马尾也披了满肩，在忽明忽暗的白色灯光下，更瞩目的怕是那人的眼睛，是凝练夺目的紫罗兰色，与额前一绺绺的金发相得益彰。

“I'm wanted for addiction.”  
“She's feeling for a thrill.”

开口是他不曾听过的歌曲，然而却是所喜爱的风格。大般若来了兴趣，趁着此时给自己倒了杯酒，寻了个能看到舞台的座位，刚把玻璃杯举至唇边，同事就扔给他一堆点单，内心大呼可惜时也只能照做。然而和以往不大一样的是，循着慵懒缠绵的爵士调子，即使处理着大量单子，他手里的动作也多了几分从容。几单下来一曲恰好终了，大般若一边自叹遗憾未好好欣赏酒吧里少有的轻音乐，一边接过了下一单。

“先生您好。”一句简短话语，让一直垂眼认真调酒的大般若下意识抬头，便猛然撞入方才让自己视线停留的紫色眼眸中。

“一杯加冰的梅子酒。”不是什么特别的要求，然而毕竟是社交行家大般若，递出酒杯的一刻已打好腹稿。“很特别的风格。”他朝年轻歌手笑了笑，“无论是音乐还是酒。”

“谢谢。”年轻人亦回以一笑----近距离观察这双眼眸的感觉又不同，微微眯起时更是艳丽了几分，“若是您喜欢，那就太棒了。”几句交谈间那杯梅子酒就见了底，年轻人摆摆手说自己有事不能久留，便就此道了别。而就算有昨日他那句“我会再来”，大般若也没料到这个顶着浮夸相貌的青年，会一下舞台就径直来自己这里点了同样的酒品。

“我目前在这里打工。”年轻人解释道，“不过白天要更忙一些。”

“这么说来，您似乎还是大学生？”大般若长光细细打量了他一番。“啊，在准备修士考试，”对方放下空酒杯，“现在暑假，时间相对宽裕----被您看出来了呢。”

次日同一时刻，年轻人隔了几米便朝他挥了挥手：“哟，先生晚上好。加冰梅子酒，太感谢啦。”侧对他取酒与冰块时，大般若将银发撩起别到耳后，让带着温度的视线毫无障碍地直达自己余光。“慢用。”大般若也在他对面落了座。双手十指交叠托着下巴，笑盈盈地听着年轻学生旅行中的见闻。

2  
一周之内，他知悉了年轻人的名字----小龙景光。每天晚上，唱完他的歌后，就来找大般若点一杯酒，喝酒的时间显然在一天天地加长，大般若自己也是乐在其中。不得不说，小龙的开朗性子确实足够吸引人。无论是谈到感兴趣话题时的兴奋，还是开玩笑请他唱歌时的足够坦然，都成了大般若公式化生活中的一抹亮色。所以在与小龙相识的一周多后，对于小龙提出的约会邀请，大般若答应得也是愉快而顺水推舟。彼时大般若的指尖搭上了小龙的，示意他看自己手腕下压着的房卡，小龙迎着他略带玩味的笑容，将卫衣外套搭在肩上，与他并肩出了酒吧。

当晚大般若长光解开了压在他身上的小龙景光的发绳，好像长发脱了拘束后，动作也变得自如起来。他在小龙的低吼中喘息着，任由自己被带向高潮。翌日，近中午时分，惯于早起的大般若才揉着腰坐了起来，阳光钻过窗帘的缝隙倾泄一线光亮。他本就皮肤白皙，这么一照便是一身痕迹明显了几分。不算厚重的银色长发在背后随意披散，能看到蝴蝶骨上的几点分明还泛着殷红。仿佛是察觉到了大般若的动作，小龙的手臂搭了上来，脸贴着他的腰深吸了一下，才开口道：“大般若，早安。”

“……”大般若不知小龙有意还是无心，总之小龙搭着他时，指尖堪堪挨着晨起时的燥热，尤其还加上慵懒低沉的嗓音时。

睡意全无。

“先放开，我去洗漱。”大般若无奈地推了推小龙。“噢。”小龙很听话地收回了手----不忘在他腰侧轻吻了一下。

一小时内两人洗漱已毕，小龙跟在大般若身边和他一起结了账，临别时牵起他的手，在指关节落下一吻，眨了眨眼才挥手告别。大般若不禁失笑，看了一眼小龙的背影也转身离开了。

夜幕降临，大般若照例回酒吧工作，小龙也继续着驻唱的工作。在终于有些闲暇的今晚，大般若端了杯酒，一手托腮看着舞台上的小龙。时隔几日，他再次听到了那首歌。

"I'm still here and you've got my aim."  
"I've got whiskey and morphine."  
（我仍在这里，你已成为我的目标。  
我有威士忌和吗/啡）

一如酒香般的缠绵遣绻，嗓音唤起了他前一夜的香艳记忆。大般若续上酒时，小龙轻快地从舞台下走来，吹了声口哨。“大般若，晚上好啊。”他接过酒杯放在了一边，撑起身揽过大般若的脖子，亲了一下他的侧脸才重新落座喝酒。

一个半月的时间，说长不长，说短不短，对于这两人来说至少也足够让彼此熟悉对方的身体。小龙在他的锁骨留下两排咬痕后，雪青色眼注视着大般若，轻柔地在他的湿润眼角落下一吻。

“可惜要有一段见不到你了。”结束后小龙从背后揽着他，埋在大般若颈间，声音听起来有些闷，仿佛带了点委屈的意味。

“要开学了是吗？”大般若想起小龙大学生的身份，转身亲了一下他的额头，“我知道，常情罢了，”又添了一句，“随时欢迎。”

"I'm up and away."  
"Up and away."  
（我起身离开，不再回头）

八月尾声，大般若这是第三次听到小龙在酒吧里唱起这首歌，而小龙下台时找他点酒畅谈的习惯也未变。

“明天的车票。”小龙将杯里最后一部分酒喝下，“早上出发。”

“噢。”大般若本想问小龙的去向还是作罢，自己与小龙到底算不上恋人，因此问句出口巧妙地转了个弯：“这首歌你经常唱，不知叫什么名字？”

"Whiskey and morphine" 

与过去的一个月类似，那晚两人谈的多半也是一些见闻，数月后当大般若回想起自己与小龙的最后一次相见，对内容早已不甚记起，只留下小龙汩汩清泉般的嗓音和他常唱的那首英文歌。

当然还有最后的唇齿交融，一个带着清冽与辛辣的吻。

3  
小龙离开后，大般若的生活仍是往常那样繁忙而公式化，不过是少了些许期盼的生活并非不习惯。他公寓里的桌上还压着小龙留给自己的联系方式，他较少回拨，那串数字在大般若手机屏幕的次数也是寥寥，对面的声音掩不住疲惫。他也知道全心忙着考研的小龙消耗有多大。既然各自都有忙碌，每次听筒中沉默得只剩呼吸声时，挂断也显得顺理成章。渐渐地直到互相联系的次数都屈指可数，大般若想，大概是小龙不愿再主动打扰的意思，便只能放下几分失落。毕竟关系摆在那儿，再多的关心反倒显得名不正言不顺。

也许彼此只是一时随心罢了，所以感情淡了也无需勉强维持。

即使接受了这个事实，心中的怨念也不可能没有----尤其是暖气停运又赶上季节性感冒的日子里。

那天恰好休假，大般若却是被冻醒的，他看了一眼墙角的供暖设备，大张着嘴却没有亮起工作灯，翻出说明书研究一番无果后，只能拿过床头的手机给公司打电话。

“嘭”

冻僵的手本就不好使力，突如其来的一个喷嚏不亚于雪上加霜，捡起手机后吸吸鼻子重新拨通，一边走到柜子边找感冒药。得到的答复却是最快只能次日检修，药也在一个月前过期。秉着良好素质大般若也只能内心暗骂，一杯一杯地灌着热水，喝得几乎头晕脑涨。忽然想起清酒也能御寒，便取了酒杯自斟自饮，冰凉液体滑下时刺激喉咙，大般若不禁猛地咳了起来，捂着嘴的指尖发白，与咳得微红的眼角和鼻子对比鲜明。

几杯热水和清酒下去身子是暖了些，人却混沌了不少，咳嗽也没见几分消退。大般若缩回床上，呼吸不畅着实令他难以入睡，只能摸过手机。本想打电话催一催报修，按下拨号时却没有听到电子客服的音乐，大般若定神一看才发现拨的是小龙景光的号码。

鬼使神差的等着彩铃响完一段，表示无人接听的机械音随即接上。紧接着恰好又是一阵突如其来的咳嗽，大般若放下手机，也没去理会伴着咳嗽溢出的眼泪，挨着枕头终于睡去。

恍恍惚惚地就过了午餐时间，前后尴尬的下午四点，生病的大般若也提不起什么食欲，在被窝里睡得腰酸背痛还是懒得起身，遵从了昏沉身体的意愿，裹紧被子干脆继续补眠。

"now I feel like swallowing A loaded gun."  
（如今我感觉我在吞下一支上了膛的枪）

手机响了？

好像没有。

那继续睡吧。

六点半，当暗色笼罩整个房间时，大般若终于疲惫地起了床，骨头散了架似的生疼。这时候让他做饭与咽下外卖食品实在是有些强人所难。顺手清掉电话图标的小红点，大般若打给了住处在自己附近的多年好友鹤丸国永，简短地说清情况后，后者爽快地表示自家暖气正常工作，熬上粥就开车来接他。

大般若算着时间，提早了几分钟下楼等待，把深灰的针织围巾拉得盖住口鼻，银发在寒风中毫无形象地乱飞，所以当他拉开鹤丸的车门打了声招呼时，对方脸上满是吓得不轻和担忧的神色。

鹤丸听着大般若用(因鼻塞而变得)闷闷的声音细说今天的情况，一边开车，一边担心地看了一眼对方仍是泛红的眼角，“你哭过啊？”

真不知道他是怎么想到这儿的。然而大般若回想了一下，也只能叹了口气：“嗯，”他取出衣袋里的纸，擦了擦鼻子，略略犹豫了一下又开口道，“不只是咳的。”

鹤丸也沉默了一下，减了车速缓缓拐进停车场，“还有那孩子的原因？”作为大般若的多年好友，也曾听大般若提及小龙景光，然而他也没有想到，与好友几乎只有所谓“交流”的年轻歌手，竟真的在大般若心中有了波动。但真的让他哭，其实大般若也说不准，只能暂且归咎于倒霉得过分的一天，添了无辜人的委屈了。

“是。”大般若撑着车窗，抬手揉揉酸涨的太阳穴，“现在才发觉，反而是我开始认真了。”

跟着鹤丸进了他的公寓，大般若切实地感受到了暖气的美妙，不由分说就被拉着盛了一碗冒着热气的瘦肉粥。九点多时，鹤丸铺好客房的床，撵着大般若好好吃了药，刚想问他要不要早些休息时，大般若表示自己睡了几乎一天，看出了他的担忧，对方无声地笑笑：“不必多虑。”

当大般若道了晚安打算缩进被子里时，鹤丸拍了拍他的肩膀：“按你一贯的作风----遵从本心吧。”

“你啊，可别把自己弄得太勉强啦。”

这是他听到的在鹤丸合上门离开的最后一句话。

4  
小龙摘下了眼镜，抓过一旁的眼药水，长时间的用眼使得他眼周酸痛。拿起手机翻了翻日历，离考试的日子更近了，当他返回主屏幕时不禁一怔。

屏幕上银色长发的人端着酒杯，侧颜的轮廓无可挑剔，这是小龙景光无意间拍下的大般若。

想到许久的未联络，与最近一次给留下的负能，小龙心下泛起一点愧疚与酸楚，还是放下手机，活动活动脖子，继续复习。

也许在断断续续的联络间，小龙终于决心，至少努力考研，给全然不靠谱却想尽力守护的感情打下基础。

这年冬季天气如常，就算校园熙熙攘攘，也是一个个被风吹得瑟瑟发抖的人。小龙紧了紧紫色围巾，哈出的白气在空中消融殆尽。顾不得身旁走着的讨论面试内容的几个同学，他启动手机，看到那个未接来电时，紫瞳一瞬间扩张。

没有犹豫地，他拨了回去，音乐声响了一段。

“无人接听，请稍后再……”

小龙仰起头，在寒风中眨了眨干涩的眼睛。

两周后拿到修士通过结果的小龙景光侧靠着列车车窗，踏上了回程。这段时间，说没有想念是假的，如果说这半年来，小龙犹豫自己留恋的是大般若的身体，还是渴望那人的心，答案早已明晰了。

一定要找到他，小龙心想。

5  
所幸，这场感冒来得猛也去得快，半个月的时间，大般若的身体早已恢复，回到了酒吧继续做着调酒师的工作。跑场歌手换了又换，那首歌倒是再没听过，大般若靠着吧台，闲闲地想到。

"Uh I'd love another"  
"Uh I'd love another"  
"Uh I'd love another now"  
（我会有下一个爱人）

所以当他听到这首歌时下意识地放了酒杯，回头，挽着金色高马尾的年轻歌手脚步轻快地朝他走来。

“先生，晚上好啊。”小龙景光的紫罗兰色眼睛似乎闪着光，在昏暗的酒吧里也分外明朗，噙着的笑意不禁晃了大般若的眼。

大般若也笑着端起酒杯：“加冰的梅子酒，是吗。”

冰块仍留在杯中，而梅子香溢满了彼此的唇齿间。

I' ve got whiskey and morphine.

后记  
由着小龙给自己揉着后腰，大般若忽然转过身，指尖轻点着小龙的唇：“小龙。”

“怎么了？”

“Whiskey and morphine的最后一句是什么来着？”

"Uh I'd love another now"

小龙回答后揽过大般若，握住恋人的手，在他唇上落下一个轻吻。

“但是我啊，现在，还有以后，情歌只跟你唱，只喜欢你一个。”

被这番带点孩子气的告白逗笑，大般若靠在了他的肩上，眉目间的笑意又深了几分。

“好。”


End file.
